MomoKai Irritation
by Gothikalea
Summary: Starts off with oral, then Momo gets irritated at Kaidoh for not going public with their relationship  short implied Fujicest, TezuRyo, Yanagi/Inui, Golden Pair  ; Written as of June 22, 2010


SMUT ALERT. My first smut ever. XD Short, short fic. 3 11:02, totally trying out a new plotline, the last one I thought of will take too long.  
How about they are already together? That's right...And they do not want to tell anyone. But Momo decides that he's had enough of that. So here we go.  
Right now I feel like making Momo uke-ish. X3 OUT OF CHARACTERNESS!  
Also um, there's mentions of Fujicest, TezuRyo, InuRenji...Uhh...and Golden Pair

[ Concerning . . . S m u t ]

"Hurry up, Kaidoh, come on, faster." Momo needed release, he needed it so badly. Kaidoh always came too fast, he'd always come when Momo started moan in his ear.  
"Urusai." Kaidoh did something that he'd never done before. He'd always given Momo hand jobs, which were always sufficient, but lately they kept running out of time, so he'd done some thinking and, well, he decided that there would be something faster.  
He lowered his head down, at first licking the stiffened member, then covering Momo's dick with his mouth.  
"Woah, what are you doi-AAAH. FUCK, KAIDOH." Momo tried not to thrust. He really did. He didn't want Kaidoh gagging, didn't want to hurt him. But it felt so damn good.  
'Looks like he likes it.' Kaidoh sucked harder, then let Momo's dick fall out of Kaidoh's mouth and he breathed on it. The sudden cold air surrounding his cock caused Momo to lose control. He grabbed his rival's head, his fists full of Kaidoh's soft, girly hair, thrusting wildly into Kaidoh's inviting mouth. Damn, it was so warm! And that tongue!  
Kaidoh had expected this. It was okay. It meant that Momo was close. He moved accordingly to Momo's thrusts, which became faster and faster. Kaidoh braced himself for the taste of come, but Momo pulled out right before.  
"...K..Kai.." He was out of breath. Kaidoh smiled a little; Momo really didn't want to do anything that might hurt Kaidoh. He rose, thoroughly working Momoshiro's neck over as he jerked him off.  
"Ahh...Ahhh!" Momo moaned Kaidoh's name as he reached orgasm, and Kaidoh smiled. Because although Kaidoh always came first, Momo was always cuddly and girly afterwards. Especially today.  
"Mamushi, Mamushi," Momo whispered, embracing Kaidoh softly. So warm, happy. A little uncomfortable because his back was up against a bathroom stall, but whatever. He wanted to stay like this forever. So did Kaidoh. If they ever fucked, Momo would be on top of course, but Kaidoh still loved it when Momo was like this, all romantic.  
But it never lasted.  
"Kaidoh-senpai! Momo-chan-senpai! Oishi and Kikumaru are looking for you! They also want to know why you're late again!"  
Momo groaned. He didn't want to go anywhere, but Kaidoh forced him up on his feet.  
"Tomorrow, Momo."  
Momo sighed. It was always like this.

[ Concerning . . . T h e O u t O f C h a r a c t e r F a i l ]

So they weren't allowed to be late anymore. It was too risky, they'd agreed, when the whole team had been so suspicious. After all, they'd been late for a week already. Momo's mind understood, but his body didn't.  
"Dammit. Dammit." He wondered how to hide his erection. Maybe say he was sick? Maybe jerk himself off? But it took way too long, with Kaidoh, it was so much faster. It would just be better if they went out in the open with their relationship...That way they didn't have to sneak around like this.  
But whenever someone suggested that they were together, Kaidoh always rejected the idea straight-off, sounding disgusted at anyone thinking that he was with "that idiot bastard".  
Lots of the time, it hurt Momo's feelings, but he never told Kaidoh that, of course. Because that sounded like Momo was a romantic, and they were still rivals, despite their 'relationship', or whatever it was called. Occasionally, they went out on dates, but mostly they just played tennis, that way if someone caught them then they could explain it off by saying that they were fighting and ended up settling it with a match.  
Momo was sick of it. Kaidoh always tried hard when they were together in the bathroom, jerking each other off (and now sucking? Was Momo supposed to learn that? But Kaidoh already came way too fast, so, no.), but never with a real relationship. It was like the idiot was just playing around with him. If this was just a physical relationship, then Momo wasn't sure whether he wanted it or not. But he wanted to at least know if it was one.  
Kaidoh notices Momoshiro's erection anyway. "Idiot."  
"Shuttup, Mamushi," he says, irritatedly. He doesn't want to see him or talk to him right now, this is all Kaidoh's fault anyway. Maybe he should wear baggy pants. But you can't wear baggy pants while you're playing tennis, because they always fall off. "Dammit. Dammit!"  
But maybe if Momo was paying more attention to Kaidoh, he'd notice that he's not the only one with a hard-on.

"In the end, Momo and Kaidoh both skipped," whines Kikumaru. "I wonder what they're doing?"  
"We all already know that they're doing nasty things in the bathroom," mutters Echizen. "Why do they try to hide it?"  
"Maybe it's because they're rivals, after all," Oishi says. Kikumaru sighs. He finds this whole thing stupid. After all, he and Oishi didn't try to fool people about their relationship, so why should Momo and Kaidoh?  
Tezuka has a face on that means, 'They're both getting one hundred laps tomorrow,' but Ryoma gives him a look. And Tezuka understands. Because many a time, Echizen's been caught with a hard-on right before practice, because he watches Buchou change. But Tezuka's always been able to fix that quickly, unlike Kaidoh.  
Taka sighs. "Well, I guess we can't do anything about it. Maybe they're settling their differences."  
Everyone gives him a look that means 'Of course they are. Because they skipped tennis practice to settle their differences. That makes lots of sense.'

The conversation was not going the way Momo wanted it to.  
"What's wrong?" Kaidoh had asked at Momo's irritated tone.  
"You're what's wrong," Momo muttered.  
Kaidoh put his hand on Momo's shoulder, and Momo pushes it away rudely. This ticks Kaidoh off.  
"Dammit, if you don't tell me what's wrong, nothing will get fixed," Kaidoh says, with a hiss.  
"Shuttup Mamushi!" Because Momo doesn't care right now, he doesn't want to tell Kaidoh that he wants to go public with their relationship. Because that sounds so girly and stupid.  
Kaidoh hisses. "Fine." He turned to walk out with his racket, and Momo accidentally slips on a can that someone had left on the floor. He bumps into Kaidoh, who has already opened the door to leave, and Kaidoh bumps his forehead straight on the doorknob. He doesn't scream, used to self mutilation after losing in matches, but damn, it hurts!  
Momo is the one who nearly screams; he automatically rushes to aid Kaidoh, turning him around and holding him in his arms. There's a big swollen welt where Kaidoh's forehead has hit the doorknob, and it's bleeding profusely. Momo tries not to cry, because he knows he has to take Kaidoh to the nurse. But tears drop down anyway, what if this permanently damages Kaidoh? This was all his own fault! If Momo hadn't been all pissed off, then he would have paid more attention, and would not have tripped!  
Kaidoh feels the teardrops and he smiles a little, through his throbbing pain. "...Baka," he whispers.  
The word jolts Momo back to the real world, where Kaidoh is bleeding and smiling.  
"Why the hell are you smiling you idiot? You're bleeding, bleeding to death," Momo sobs. He gets up, weakly, holding Kaidoh princess-style, trying to take him to the nurse.  
Kaidoh really wants to laugh at this. "Idiot. I'm not dying. Do you think I can't walk by myself?"  
Momo tries to walk faster. "You're bleeding!"  
"My forehead bleeding has nothing to do with my motor functions."  
But despite Kaidoh's arguing, Momo still insists on walking with Kaidoh all the way up two flights of stairs to see the nurse. And Kaidoh stays in his arms, not resisting, smiling with his eyes half closed.

The nurse doesn't ask what happened or why Momo's holding Kaidoh in such a way, she just takes him into a private room to apply antiseptic and whatever else nurses do. Since Momo can't go inside, he paces around the office, worried. After a few minutes, the nurse comes out, and he's still pacing, his lower lip trembling.  
She smiles kindly. "Kaidoh is okay, it was just a bump. It might take a while to heal but it won't bother him if he plays any sports. You can go see him if you like. Do you have any club activities together? That way I can inform them of why you two are missing." She returns to her desk. "Ah, yes, we both are in the tennis club. Thank you for taking care of him." The nurse nods and Momo immediately rushes into the room where Kaidoh lies.  
The nurse automatically calls Ryuzaki, who tells all the regulars why Momo and Kaidoh are missing. They are dismayed, and ask to go see the two. The coach agrees.

Kaidoh's eyes are closed, but he looks peaceful. There's a large square bandaid on his head. Momo sits in a chair besides him. He's so happy that Kaidoh is okay.  
Kaidoh hisses softly. "Fshuu. I know you're there, baka." Momo's heart jolts at the sound of Kaidoh's voice. "Are you ready to tell me why you were pissed off today?"  
Momo bites his lip uncertainly, taking Kaidoh's rough, calloused hand. Thinking about all he's done with that hand. (x3) After making Kaidoh go through this, he can't not tell him. It all sounds stupid now, anyway.  
"Well...About us being together..."  
Kaidoh opened his eyes. Was Momo going to break up with him? But, no, he wouldn't be blushing and looking sideways like that. Kaidoh squeezed Momo's hand, indicating that he go on.  
Momo smiled at the encouragement. "Isn't it about time...That we tell the others?"  
Kaidoh's expression is one of surprise. It looks awkward, because he's usually hissing and scowling. Momo wonders what that means.  
Then he laughs.  
Momo pulls his hand back. "What?" he mutters.  
"Is that why you were pissed off? That's all?" Kaidoh's still laughing, and Momo likes the sound of it, but he doesn't know what to make of it.

Kaidoh smiles, a real smile, it's sweet, and Momo's happy that Kaidoh doesn't show anyone that smile but him.  
"I always thought that you didn't want us to go public, because you always looked away whenever someone suggested that we were together," Kaidoh explained.  
"Eh! But you always said that we weren't together!"  
"If I didn't answer then there would be a long, awkward silence!"  
Momo thought about this. It was true.  
"But, still! You could have said that we were together!" he says, defensively.  
"...Idiot," sighs Kaidoh.  
"You're the idiot!"  
"Shuttup."  
"Idiot viper!"  
"Don't call me that, dumbass!"  
"Ehhh! Wanna go at it!"  
"While I'm in this bed! Fshuu!"  
"You know what I mean!"  
By this time, the regulars had reached the nurse's office. They automatically knew which room was Momo and Kaidoh's, due to the unnecessary loud bickering. But the arguement that they were having wasn't what they expected.  
"Dumbass, we can't do it here! We're in the nurse's office! What if another patient comes in! Fshuu!"  
"No one will come in, idiot!"  
"Fshuuu!" They heard a loud crash. "You idiot!"  
"It's not my fault you fell out of the bed!"  
"How the hell is it not? You kicked me out, dumbass!"  
"Shut up, bastard!"  
Oishi felt sorry for the nurse, and he didn't really want to be the one to do this, but he stepped inside the room first anyway. "Guys, stop i-" His face paled.  
Momo was on top of Kaidoh. Kaidoh's shirt was half unbuttoned, and Momo had his hand under Kaidoh's shirt. Momo's knee was positioned right between Kaidoh's legs, and Momo's jeans were unzipped.  
"Ahh. Uhh." Oishi's face turned bright red, and he stepped back. The other regulars peeked into the room.  
"Oh, shit," Momo said.  
Kikumaru squeals, hugging Oishi. "So you two are finally together publicly? Now you don't have to sneak around in the bathrooms nya!"  
Haha, so they already knew.  
Echizen sighed. "Aren't my senpais supposed to be smarter than me?"  
Kaidoh hissed scarily at the same time Momo says, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"  
Fuji smiles. For some reason, he has a camera with him.  
"NO!" But they've realized it too late, Fuji's already taken a picture. "More to add to my Yaoi collection," he says, smiling eerily. They wonder what Fuji's Yaoi collection consists of. Not that they needed to know that he had one. Tezuka makes a mental note not to show affection of Echizen where anyone could see.  
"It's too late, Tezuka. I already have pictures of you and Echizen making out," says Fuji.  
Inui pushes his glasses up. Hopefully-  
"You're with Renji, Inui."  
Damn. How'd he find out?  
"Eh? So who are you with, Fuji?" asks Kikumaru.  
Fuji cocks his head to the side. "Of course I'm with Yuuta."  
Taka-san wonders if he is the only one here who is straight.

[ Concerning . . . A f t e r w a r d s ]

After Kaidoh and Momo get dressed properly (which everyone is nice enough to leave while they do), they return to the tennis courts.  
"Hey Mamushi, does that mean that we can go out on dates?"  
"No," "Aww, why not?"  
"Because I'll end up paying for everything you eat."  
"Then let me eat something else-"  
Kaidoh threw a tennis ball at Momo's head.  
"Ehh! What was that for!"  
"Don't say stuff like that here!" Kaidoh says roughly, blushing and looking away.  
Momo smirks and makes some more perverted comments. The tennis balls thrown at him are nothing to him, because he's too busy enjoying watching Kaidoh get a hard-on.  
Tezuka can't take it anymore. Even though Echizen might disapprove, he doesn't want such inappropriate behavior during practice.  
"One hundred laps!"  
Momo groans. Kaidoh hisses and blames it on Momo. They get into a fight, which ends up with them sneaking off to the bathroom again anyway, making everyone wonder what was the point of today.

Yeaah fail. So I ended up failing again. Uhh. The story has nothing in it.  
Damnit I ended up reading Fujicest. -_-'' Stupid, stupid me. I must stick with lovely MomoKai. 3 Okay, so, uhh, yeah, I really really really need more ideas. :3 


End file.
